Scratch 'n' Sniff's Den of Doom
Scratch and Sniff - those outrageous hyenas - have their own show on CITV, all about getting rid of stupid kids - and for no other reason than their own twisted pleasure (and possibly a light snack for later!) Sounds awful? Dreadful? Correct!"https://web.archive.org/web/20100602093648/http://www.citv.co.uk:80/page.asp?partid=203 -Official CITV description Den of Doom was a quiz show that ran on CITV from early 2007 for one series, the amount of episodes produced is unknown, most sources cite that only 15 episodes were made but others count as high as 26. Format The show is hosted by the titular puppet Hyena characters; Scratch (Don Austen) and Sniff (John Eccleston) who ask multiple choice questions (alongside a multitude of skits) to their contestants throughout the show. Each episode features 5 kids the Hyenas have captured to play in their game who get picked off one by one each round via being dropped into their oversized 'Cooking Pot of Peril' to then be eaten for their dinner. Each contestant stands on a walkway with three pads with a plate suspended over their cooking pot called 'The Drop Zone' at the end which will be pulled out from under the contestant to send them falling if they fail the round. Show segments Introduction The show is introduced by the two Hyenas in sparkling showmen outfits who explain "This is the game show where if you lose, you get eaten!" along with the rules of the game. After which the contestants get introduced via the Hyenas' quipping and profile profile descriptions of their ages, likes, hates, nicknames and flavours. Round 1 + 2 Round one stars all 5 contestants, each one is asked in a clockwise rotation a multiple choice question of two answers if a contestant answers wrongly; they step closer to the Drop Zone, however if answered correctly, the contestant gets to chose another contestant to get sent one pad further towards the Drop Zone. After a contestant has taken three steps forward they will find themselves on the Drop Zone at which point Sniff will ask the contestant a riddle called the "Question Impossible" which inevitably gets answered incorrectly at which point that contestant is dropped by Scratch but not before he makes a remark at the losing contestant's expense. The second round is identical to the first apart from this time it takes place between the four remaining contestants. What's In Your Pants? Before and after the advert break the show cuts to the Hyenas in the Safari. Scratch, dressed as an explorer, asks the viewer what creature has entered Sniff's pants while describing its attributes. After the break the creature is revealed before continuing with the rest of the show. Double Drop In the third round is similar to the first two except this time it keeps going until two of the three contestants are on the Drop Zone after which Sniff also drops a contestant along with another remark after Scratch does so. Killer Question The last remaining contestant is then interviewed by the Hyenas whilst they attempt to dent the finalist's confidence for the final round. The remaining kid is then presented with another multiple choice question with five answers, each represented by each contestant's Drop Zone, they're given 10 seconds to chose before Sniff pulls away at each wrong answer until only two are left at which point it is revealed if the contestant answered with either the loser falling or the Winner still standing. Outro If the last remaining contestant wins they get handed the trophy; 'The Den of Doom Dooh-dah' but the Hyenas usually change their mind before the contestant leaves, either by giving chase or attempting to bite the contestant, however they don't succeed in doing so. If all the kids have fallen then the Hyenas taunt the finalist as they sink into the pot before turning to the viewer to explain how they're going off to look for more children to eat or if they have observed some unsuspecting stranger is unaware that they're close to the Hyena's den to which they run off. Credits The credits are voiced over with a disclaimer that "No children are ever eaten during the making of the program" at which point Sniff shouts "No, just before and after the show!". Clips of the contestants dropping into and emerging from the pot are shown alongside them. Question Types Trivia The most commonly asked question in the show, each of the Hyenas read out an answer to a question and the contestant has to say which answer is correct. Movie Trivia The Hyenas pull a crank below their desk which reveals a TV screen behind them, the screen plays a recreation of a movie scene such as 'Men in Black' or 'Pirates of the Caribbean' which is performed by both Scratch and Sniff in costume, after the "movie clip" has ended the contestants are asked about their knowledge on said movie. Sniff's Lunchbox Sniff sneaks away from the question podium and places a blindfold on a contestant, Sniff gives his lunchbox to the contestant and they have to smell and guess which meal he has in his in his lunchbox. Musical Farts Scratch begins to fart out the notes of a tune, commonly Nursery Rhymes. The contestant is then given the choice of two similar sounding tunes such as 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' and 'Baa Baa Black Sheep'# Fuzzy ducks The hyenas show a photo of rubber ducks in front of a landmark that is blurred up. The contestant has to then guess where the ducks are when the picture was taken, and when answered, the image becomes clear with the ducks wearing accessories of that location. Such as turbans at the Taj mahal or the Sydney Opera house with cork hats and boomerangs flying. Music from that country also plays to the picture with a didgeridoo playing with the Sydney Opera house. Killer Question The finalist is given a choice of five possible answers with only one of them being correct, this is the only question in the show that has more than two possible answers. Episodes/Known Contestants BOLD - Unknown name ? - Unknown gender and name Unconfirmed contestants: * Harry(2) * Beth * Traky * Sarah History The show was produced by the Foundation in late 2006 and broadcast in early 2007, fifteen episodes of the show were created and reruns went on until early 2011. In mid-2011 the show was removed from CITV's show listings.https://web.archive.org/web/20110701151618/http://www.citv.co.uk/page.asp?partid=11 As of 2018 the show is considered potentially lost media with only short clips of each episode known to still exist. Trivia * Although 'Question Impossible's have an answer not a single contestant has managed to answer correctly and therefore it's not known if it's possible to answer correctly or what happens if such an event occurs. * Scratch and Sniff were two characters from the Saturday morning CITV show Ministry of Mayhem (later became Holly and Stephen's Saturday Showdown) which ended on the 1st of July 2006, the show was likely going to be a segment of Saturday Showdown before it was cancelled. * In 2019, six full episodes were uploaded onto YouTube with a reconstructed episode alongside. References Category:CITV Shows Category:Game shows Category:Shows with puppets Category:Forgotten Shows